Liar
by ClairvoyantDreamer1011
Summary: He promised that they would stop the war together. But promises were never meant to be kept. Anna learnt that the hard way. (One-shot)


Hey guys! I know this is super random and you're all probably thinking 'why the hell aren't you updating your other stories?' but I just _had_ to write an AnnaLogia fic! All the fan art of this insanely sexy pairing has completely messed up my brain. XD Anyway, hope you like this one-shot!

Warning : AnnaLogia naturally comes with plenty of angst and some hurt/comfort crap which I'm not really good at. (But do read it anyway!)

* * *

'If love is magic…the world could really use a little bit more magic then, don't you think?' a blonde haired beauty mused as she continued to stargaze.

Turning her head to look at her partner, she sighed when he only gave her a grunt as a response. 'And you wonder why people call you a dragon,' she huffed.

A scowl marred the man's fierce yet handsome features. 'I don't give a shit what they think about me,' he growled. A smile spread across his partner's face and a giggle tumbled out of her pretty pink lips.

'And that's why you're my favorite dragonslayer.'

She didn't notice the blush creeping up the male's face like a wildfire. Feeling tired, the blonde mage yawned and stretched lazily. A chuckle escaped the usually quiet man's lips, startling his partner.

'Come on. It's late anyway. They'll be looking for you soon.' He pointed out, eliciting a groan from the blonde mage. 'And if you don't get back to them, who knows what kind of scenario those idiots will cook up in their heads this time.'

Remembering what the council did the last time she went missing to find her dragonslayer, Anna Heartfilia shuddered. 'Don't remind me.' The memories of that incident were still enough to give her nightmares.

She stood up reluctantly and brushed off the grass from her dress. Anna was always one for dresses despite how hard it was to fight in them, much to her partner's dismay. 'Well, time for me to go then. Will I be seeing you again?' she asked, hope shining through her eyes. Her time with him was the only thing stopping her from running away from her 'destiny'; he was the only thing that kept her sane and tied to reality. She didn't even want to imagine a life where he didn't exist.

He was the harness tying her to the real world; but he was also her escape from reality.

She hated being cooped up in that council room, where everyone treated her like royalty and refused to let her out of their sights. She also hated not being able to see him as often as she would like to. And she most definitely hated that _heart-clenching fear that if she doesn't tell him soon, he'll just disappear again, never to be heard from._ Then she'll never be able to see that _stupid_ smirk of his, or hear his low chuckle or feel the warmth of his hugs again…he'll never know _how much she lov –_

Any hope she had of seeing him again died the moment she heard him sigh. She raised her head to look at him and the very second her eyes met his, she _knew, goddamnit she knew_ _before he even opened his mouth to speak_. A hollow, mirthless laugh rang in Acnologia's ears and a sudden, sharp pang of guilt and regret stabbed him in the heart. He lifted his hand and tried to pull her to him, but she stepped away from him, betrayal flashing in her doe-like, brown eyes.

' _Don't touch me_ ,' she hissed, a tone so cold that made Acnologia flinched. 'Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on me.'

'Look, Anna – '

'Don't you use that tone with me now! You _promised_. You _promised_ me that you would _never_ get involved!' she screamed at him, not caring that hot tears started pouring down her cheeks.

Her voice cracked and she wrapped her arms around herself. Acnologia could feel his heart crack and shatter as he watched the blonde mage break down in front of him when he couldn't do a _damn_ thing about it. He never wanted this to happen. The first time he saw her cry as a child, he had made a promise to never let a tear slip past those beautiful eyes of hers, but now, she's crying because of him. Because he was too _weak_ to stop himself from _falling for her_ ; because he was too _scared_ that she would _reject_ him like everyone else did; because he was too much of an _idiot_ to tell her _he loved her so goddamn much_.

'Anna…I didn't mean for this to happen.'

Brown eyes glared at him in betrayal. 'You promised me we would stop this war _together_.' She emphasized. 'You promised me we would end this _stupid_ inter-race war _together_ , did you forget that, Acnologia?

'They were _right_. You _are_ a _liar_. And a _murderer_ and a _traitor_. I can't believe I _trusted_ you – '

'I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!' he roared, unable to hear those vile words from her, _especially from her._ 'I didn't have a _choice_! Igneel forced me to fight for them or they'll strip me of my powers!'

She didn't answer. She looked at him – no – she looked past him. As though he didn't exist at all. And suddenly, Acnologia was _afraid_ , more afraid than he's ever been.

'So this was all for power, _wasn't it_?' her emotionless voice cut through the silence of the night like a knife. 'All those times when I sneaked out the dragon lacrimas for our 'plan' to end the war… those were for your powers too, weren't they?

All those times I laughed with you, hugged you, defended you, fought for you...did you fake them? Did you lie to me when you told me you cared?! Did you?'

'Anna, you don't know that - '

'You're right. I don't know. I don't know you at all. The one who told me we would stop this war with his 'plan'; the one who whispered sweet nothings in my ear... I thought I knew you. But I guess I don't.'

He felt his heart stop when those eyes he loved so much turn stone cold. _Oh god, no. Don't leave me! Please, no! Anyone but you!_

'Please, I wasn't lying about that! All of that was true! Please, just listen!' _Just tell her, you dumbass!_ But he couldn't. He was still scared. He never knew he would regret that decision to the very end.

'I loved you, you know.'

Perhaps that was what drove him over to insanity in the end. The way she smiled so bitter sweetly as she walked away from him, forever.


End file.
